


Eddie Kaspbrak is Fucked

by bravelyeds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Feral Eddie Kaspbrak, Flirting, Gay Bar, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Slutty Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan and Bill are briefly mentioned, Switch Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, bathroom hookup, eddie is a lightweight, forgive me i’m shit at writing in this format, hes so gone for Eddie immediately, mike exists he just hasn’t been introduced yet!, minor Bev/Ben/Kay, poly Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom/Kay McCall, richie handles alcohol very well, so much talking i’m sorry, they are both only slightly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelyeds/pseuds/bravelyeds
Summary: Eddie n Richie meet at The Clubhouse Bar. Eddie.exe stops working.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Eddie Kaspbrak is Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Side prose for No Control AU over on twitter ! NSFW!  
> This is a queer bar that Bev and Kay work at! Kay is off at the other end of the bar chatting with Ben while she works. KBB have been seeing each other for just under a week. I didn’t want to get to invested into their relationship just yet, bc I want to introduce the rest of the gang. Mike IS included in this smau. He is mentioned briefly in post 8!

* * *

Eddie slams his phone face down onto the bar top. He motions to Bev and Kay as they roll their eyes and get back to making drinks. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the stranger walk up to the bar and politely flags Bev down. Bev smiles, “Hi, what can I get for you?” she glances at Eddie quickly as he sips his drink. “Hi, can i get a stella?” the stranger smiles and sits down on one of the stools. “Stella Artois? Absolutely.” Bev replies grabbing a glass from the freezer. Eddie catches the man staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. He turns back to Bev, “I’ll get his next drink too,” he nods over at Eddie then smiles at him, “if that’s okay with you?” he nervously asked. Eddie is pretty sure his brain stopped working for a hot second but is able to compose himself, “Oh uh sure, I’ll take another one of these.” he points at his half empty cocktail. The man blushes and smiles as he pulls 3 $10 bills out and places them on the bar. “Oh, it’s only $10 for the drinks?” Bev tries to hand him back the $20 but he holds his hand up and shakes his head. “I used to bartend in college, I know how hard it is to make tips sometimes. Please, for you and her.” he points to Kay who is mixing a few drinks. Eddie’s jaw drops slightly as he from him to Bev. She smiles and tries to insist, “Oh my god, you don’t have to do that!”. He picks up the money and places it in Bevs hand. “I got paid today, its my pleasure really.” “Oh my, well uh thank you! Let me go get your drinks” Bev smiles as she puts the tip under the bar and goes to start on their drinks. 

Eddie finishes off his drink and smirks at his drink supplier. “So, you trying to impress the ladies?” The man laughs and turns to Eddie, “Nah, just trying to spread some positivity. Besides, they aren’t really my type..” he winks dramatically. Eddie smiles big and laughs “Ha! You saying my friends aren’t hot??” he leans towards him and raises an eyebrow. Glasses’ face drops and he stutters to explain himself, “Oh! No no no, don’t get me wrong ! They’re beautiful, I jus-“ Eddie cuts him off laughing hard. “Dude, I’m fucking with you. I know what you meant..” he pushes the ice in his glass around with a mixer straw, “Me too, by the way”. The man lets out a breath and places his hand over his heart, “Oh thank fuck. Hoo boy, ha! I thought I dug myself into a hole there.” he scratches the back of his neck and shrugs at Eddie. 

Bev comes back over with a stella in one hand and a fresh cherry lime vodka soda. “Here you are, enjoy!” she winks at Eddie while handing over their drinks then walks away. He sticks his tongue out at her while her back was turned and sips his drink. Glasses smiles and takes a small sip of his beer, “So, are you from around here?” “God, I wish.” Eddie smiles and nods toward Bev and Kay “The three of us moved here last year. Maine to NYU to sunny Los Angeles”. The man laughs “Shit, far enough away from home or are you thinking the eastern hemisphere next?” Eddie rolls his eyes, “Not anytime soon. I really like LA so far. it’s,” he pauses to think of the right words, “it feels like I belong here”. “LA is a great place to start over, dude.” glasses takes another sip and nods. “Yea? You in witness protection or some shit?” Eddie questions with a smirk. “Oh I wish my life was that interesting,” he laughs “but no, I moved here with my buddy Stan for college and just decided we’d stay after graduation”. Eddie glances behind the man over where he saw him sitting earlier, “Is that him?” He nods toward a tall curly haired man standing next to a much smaller man with a gray streak in his hair at a high top in the lounge area. “Yea! That’s Staniel and Big Bill!” the man points them out and turns back to Eddie.”I’m Richie, by the way. Totally forgot to introduce myself.” he sticks his hand out for Eddie to shake. He smiles and shakes his hand, “Eddie”. Richie smiles and leans back in his seat, “Eddie...I like that. It suits you!” the shorter man blinks as his cheeks redden, “O-oh? Uh, how do you mean?” Richie takes another sip of his beer and smiles, “Hm..y’know how some people just  _ look  _ like their name?” Eddie moves his head as if to say ‘Kind of’. “Hear me out, okay this is a bit of an exaggeration. Some people will look at me and go, ‘ _ Hey you look like a dick, buddy!’”  _ he says in his best Jersey accent. “and I’m just like okay yes my name is Richard? See what I mean? You look like an Eddie. Like you were  _ born  _ to be an Eddie”. His eyes start to tear up but he blinks them back as he finishes his drink, “Uhm, no I get it. Thank you.” Eddie smiles “You don’t look like a dick by the way.” Richie grins, “You sure about that? Dick  _ is  _ short for Richard.” he winks. Eddie plucks a cherry from his glass and bites it, “Hmm..is it short though?” he flirts back. “Ha! Ed’s gets off a good one!” Richie slaps his knee as he laughs. “Oh hey, let me see that.” he reaches over to gesture to the cherry stem. Eddie looks confused but hands it over nonetheless. He places the stem in his mouth and holds a finger up, telling Eddie to wait and watch. Richie closes his mouth and looks at Eddie as he moves his mouth around and tilts his head, concentrating on something. Richie’s eyes widen and makes a noise of triumph, opening his mouth “Ta da! There we go!” he holds out the knotted stem in front of Eddie. He stares at the stem and then back at Richie, his brows pressed together. Eddie closes his eyes and takes a breathe before hopping off his stool and start walking away. “Oh shit,” Richie’s face falls and he walks over to Eddie “I’m so sorry. That was way too much right? I swear I didn’t mean t-“ Eddie turns to him and looks him up and down, eyes lingering on his lap, “Are you coming or not?” he nods his head towards the men’s room before heading over there without waiting for Richies response. Richie smiles in excitement following Eddie to the bathroom and into a stall.

RIchie closes the door, “Shit, we really doing this? I swear I blew it back there.” Eddie laughs and wraps his arms around the taller mans neck. “If you want to…” he nips at his ear “I can blow you here?” he pulls back to look at Richie. Richie thinks to himself staring at Eddies eyes,  _ ‘God, if I could just live here for the rest of my life..that’d be great. Fuck he’s pretty.’  _ “Fuck you’re pretty..” he laughs and puts his hands on Eddies waist, thumbing at the skin peaking out of his cropped shirt, “Was it the dick joke or the cherry stem that did it for ya?”. Eddie laughs and kisses up his jaw. “Definitely not the dick joke…” Richie pulls back and kisses Eddie lightly at first before Eddie deepens it and pulls him against him. Richie gets as close as he can before Eddie’s back hits the wall. “Mm. Fuck why the fuck are you so fucking big?” Eddie asks as Richie starts kissing his neck. He feels Richie laugh into his skin and grinds their hips together, “Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet? It’s  _ all  _ true, baby.” he winks at Eddie and kisses him again, moving his hands along Eddie’s stomach and sides. Eddie moans and starts undoing Richies belt before pulling away to get on his knees. “I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t get in my fucking mouth, Rich.” he gets his jeans unzipped and pulls out his dick. Richie huffs in a sharp breath, “Ha, yea? Feeling a little dick drunk, huh? That’s cute..” he runs a hand through Eddies hair and nods to him “Might as well get to it, don’t you think baby?” he takes his hard cock in his hand, guiding it into Eddies waiting mouth. They both moan as it hits his tongue, Eddie slowly sucks on the tip swirling his tongue around the head. “Shit you really weren’t kidding?” he pulls back and inspects it “I’d say… 8?” Richie laughs and caresses his cheek “And a half, but who’s counting?” he shrugs as E huffs, “yea who’s counting hm let me think..” he licks up the length of Rich’s cock. Richie shudders, “Hey that half inch matters, dude!” Eddie goes to suck on it again but pauses and glares at the man, “Don’t fucking call me dude when my face is this close to your fucking dick,  _ dude. _ ” he takes as much of Richie as he can into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the rest. “Shit,” Rich leans his head back and holds Eddies head as he moves “Fuck yea, whatever you want baby.” Eddie hums as he takes him deeper sloppily fucking his face. He pulls at Eddie’s hair, tilting his head down to watch him as Eddie opens his eyes and looks at Richie. He pulls off his dick and moves to take R’s balls into his mouth, jerking him off. Richie can see how glazed over his eyes are and smiles at him “Dude, you feel fucking amazing shit..” Eddie rolls his eyes and spits on the tip slicking him up before taking him back in his mouth bobbing his head faster than before. “That’s it, baby..” Richie lets out a low moan that turns into a whine. “Fuck, I’m already close.” he grips at Ed’s hair and gently thrusts into his mouth. The shorter man moans and stops moving, encouraging Richie to take over. Richie braces himself with one hand on the wall behind Eddie and the other tangled in his hair, “ Good boy, fuck so good.” richie fucks his face fast gasping his name as his hips stutter, “Eds..f-fuck..!” Eddie moans as he takes Richie’s cum in his mouth, swallowing what he can. Richie pulls him off and tilts his chin up to look at him, swiping his thumb against his bottom lip to catch some cum dripping from his mouth. “Missed a spot.” he sticks his thumb in his mouth to clean it off before stretching. Eddie stands on wobbly legs and accepts a sweet kiss from Rich, “Was that alright?” suddenly nervous about his performance. “Alright???? Eddie, baby I think you killed me!” Richie leans against the wall dramatically, then wraps around Eddies waist. “Pick your poison, baby. I’ll do whatever you want, wanna see you cum for me.” Eddie blushes and opens his mouth to reply but he’s interrupted by the door opening and a voice calling. “Richie, hey Patty forgot her house key. We gotta go let her in.” Eddie lets go of Rich and nods ‘ _ It’s okay.”  _ he mouths. Richie aggressively rubs his hands over his face, “Yep. Yea I’ll be right out Stan, thank you.” They hear the door close and Eddie swears he could hear Stan roll his eyes. Richie sighs, “Eddie, I am so sorry, Stan drove tonight and Patty has been working all day an-“ Eddie cuts him off with a kiss. “Rich, seriously don’t worry about it. I lose my keys all the time. I wish my roommates would respond that quickly. He smiles and helps RIchie with his pants. “I owe you,” Richie says “Seriously, name your price.” his eyes widen “Uh not price as in monetary value because obviously you’re not a prosti- not that you couldn’t be one if you were that’s totally valid ! i love sex workers my f-“ Eddie kiss him again “Dude, relax. You can get it next time. Don’t worry about it. I’m here most weekends if you ever come by again..” RIchie kisses him one last time. “I swear on my life I’m coming back for more.” he kisses Eddies forehead and heads towards the door. “Bye, Rich..” he turns and smiles, “See you later, Eddie.” Richie walks out of the bathroom and for now, out of Eddie’s life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, they are both equally as gone for each other.
> 
> Now that I’ve got Richie, Stan and Patty introduced I can expand on messages instead of going back and forth from Bev to Eddie to Ben back to Eddie! yay!
> 
> You can read this SMAU over on twitter @nocontrol_au ! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
